Codi: Caos
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Els guerrers de Lyoko són engolits per un portal temporal trobant-se així al vell mig d'una ciutat desolada. Una misteriosa dona encaputxada els salva, però, ella és...?


_Code: Lyoko i els seus personatges són propietat de MoonScoop i de France3_

"_Tot acte forçós es torna desagradable"_

_Aristòtil._

**Pròleg**

L'acadèmia Kadic despertava mandrosa com el dia gris plomís. Els vidres estaven lleugerament entelats pel contrast tèrmic provocat per la gèlida temperatura de l'exterior i la calefacció de l'interior. Era un edifici distingit, ubicat a la riba del riu Sena, amb una vista privilegiada del centre parisenc.

L'Aelita va estirar-se al llit abans d'apagar el despertador, que retrunyia a l'habitació, i va cargolar-se un altre cop sota les mantes. Odiava els dilluns, era el dia més pesat de la setmana, es moria de son.

A fora, al passadís, se sentien les veus de les altres noies dirigint-se als banys per arreglar-se, si no s'afanyava es quedaria sense esmorzar. Va posar els peus nus al fred terra de marbre de l'habitació obtenint un calfred com a recompensa. Trobava a faltar la seva catifa peluda de color rosa, si l'Odd no hi hagués abocat el batut a sobre... i els de la tintoreria que s'ho prenien amb calma per netejar-la, amb el dineral que li cobraven haurien de posar-li la catifa vermella dels Oscar cada cop que hi anava.

El seu ordinador va dringar, havia rebut un e-mail, va arrufar les celles i va acostar-se per llegir-lo. Era d'en Jérémie.

_Reuneix-te amb mi a la sala del superordinador de la fàbrica, no els ho diguis als altres. He de parlar amb tu, és molt urgent.  
Jérémie._

L'Aelita va gratar-se la punta del nas, que parlessin sols no era quelcom inusual, però a la fàbrica? Perquè? Tenia una habitació per a ella sola, igual que ell, i allà era impossible que ningú els escoltés, de fet era el seu punt de reunió habitual; a la fàbrica hi havia el risc de que un dels seus amics amb ganes de rememorar la seva aventura els enxampés. A més si era quelcom urgent perquè no l'havia trucat...

Va encongir les espatlles i va desar el correu a la carpeta de privat. Va agafar les seves coses per prendre una dutxa ràpida abans d'anar a veure al seu amic.

En William estrenyia amb força el coixí sobre la seva cara, tenia mal de cap com si algú l'estigués fent servir com a sac de boxa. Si no tingués un coi d'examen a primera hora es quedaria al llit dormint, no creia que la Meyer li deixés fer-lo un altre dia.

Va sospirar resignat a aixecar-se, va mirar el seu mòbil a sobre de la tauleta de nit tenia un sms d'algú amb un número que no era a la seva agenda. Va obrir-lo no fos cas que fos un error d'aquella andròmina vella i atrotinada.

_Hola, William. Sóc l'Emilie, l'Emilie Leduc de tercer grau, la que va a classe amb l'Odd, l'Ulrich, l'Aelita i en Jérémie. D'això, volia saber si podríem veure'ns. T'estaré esperant a la vella fàbrica, la que es troba al riu, fins que sigui l'hora d'entrar a classe. Tant debò que puguis venir._

Coneixia a l'Emilie de veure-la pel campus, no era cec i ella era prou bufona. No hi havia cap necessitat real d'anar a veure-la, però no li semblava la millor opció deixar-la tota sola a la vella fàbrica. Dubtava que se li acudís penetrar en aquell laberint que queia a trossos, però per si per ventura ho feia millor anar a trobar-la, només li faltava que descobrís el superordinador casualment i hagués d'empassar-se ell l'esbroncada.

Va vestir-se, s'havia dutxat de matinada per estalviar-se la cola matinal. Va passar-se els dits pels cabells rebels i desordenats, per a què pentinar-te quan el teu cabell té tendència a posar-se com li dona la gana sense obeir.

L'Ulrich i la Yumi estaven junts al gimnàs clavant-se una surra de bon matí, ell s'havia apuntat a una competició d'arts marcials i ella s'havia ofert per ajudar-lo a entrenar. Ell amb el seu kimono blau fosc i ella amb el seu pantaló d'esport gris marengo i la samarreta esquitxada d'estels blaus a conjunt. La Yumi l'havia tombat unes quantes vegades i ara ell contraatacava amb ràbia mirant de fer-la caure inútilment. No s'estava contenint, s'estava esforçant al màxim, i sabia que per primera vegada, la Yumi, tampoc s'estava refrenant, perquè els cops que li donava feien mal de veritat.

Descobrir que la Yumi no s'havia pres els seus combats tant seriosament com ell li havia fet una ràbia increïble.

L'Ulrich va llençar-se cap endavant i ella va sospirar abans de colpejar-lo amb el peu nu a la cara, el cop el va desestabilitzar i va haver de fer diverses passes enrere, li havia fet mal al nas sense esforç, va passar-se el dors de la mà per comprovar si sagnava o no. Res. Va grunyir.

—Això és tot el que tens, Stern?

—Des de quan lluites tu així?

—Des que era una nena.. —Va encongir les espatlles—. Els meus avis regenten un _dojo_ de _kenpô_.

L'Ulrich va sospirar i la Yumi va somriure.

—Això és trampa —va remugar—. No m'ho havies dit.

—Mai m'ho vas preguntar, Ulrich.

—És trampa igualment. —Va sacsejar el dit tot apuntant-la.

—Si t'hagués interessat t'ho hauria explicat. —La Yumi va encongir les espatlles un altre cop—. De vegades penso que tant se te'n foten aquestes coses.

—Res del que tingui a veure amb tu se me'n fot.

—Ah, no? —va interrogar amb to juganer—. No hi mostres gaire interès.

—Yumi, jo...

Els seus mòbils varen sonar a la vegada, missatges de text. Van intercanviar mirades i van agafar els respectius telèfons.

—És un missatge teu... —van dir a l'uníson.

La Yumi va obrir el seu i va llegir-lo en veu alta:

—Sóc l'Ulrich —va dir arquejant una cella—. T'espero a la fàbrica abans de classe, vine tota sola.

»És alguna mena de broma?

L'Ulrich va obrir el seu i també el va llegir en veu alta:

—Hola Ulrich, m'agradaria que ens veiéssim a la fàbrica abans de classe, he de dir-te quelcom important. Yumi.

—Si és cosa de l'Odd l'escanyaré —va bufar la Yumi posant-se les mans a la cintura.

—No crec que sigui tan espavilat per enviar missatges amb els nostre números sense tenir els telèfons. —Va sospirar—. Això pega més amb en Jérémie i l'Aelita.

—Doncs llavors els escanyaré a ells. Anem a la fàbrica.

L'Ulrich va somriure-li d'acord amb la seva idea. La Yumi va fer-li un petó a la punta del nas que estava vermella i una mica inflada pel seu cop, les galtes d'ell van encendre's al moment.

L'Emilie mirava el seu mòbil amb els ulls com unes taronges, mentre la Noémie al seu costat somreia. Quan havia tornat de la dutxa havia descobert que tenia un missatge d'en William Dunbar:

_Hola Emilie, espero que no et molesti que hagi demanat el teu telèfon a l'Odd. M'agradaria parlar amb tu a algun lloc poc transitat, coneixes la vella fàbrica del riu? T'estaré esperant allà abans de les classes. William_

—No puc anar-hi —va declarar vermella tot apartant-se el mòbil de la cara com si fes pudor.

—Per què no?

—Perquè allà no hi ha res —va dir astorada.

—I què?

—Noémie, és en William...

—Ja ho sé, bleda. És en William no en Jack l'Esbudellador —va contestar la Noémie sospirant—. És un bandarra no un delinqüent. Si t'has de quedar més tranquil·la t'acompanyaré fins a la fàbrica.

—No! —Va moure les mans frenètica esbategant el mòbil—. I si et veu?

El somrís de la Noémie va ampliar-se abans de clavar-li un cop al front amb la punta dels dits.

—Espavila't o es cansarà d'esperar-te.

L'Emilie va posar-se dempeus com una molla i va estirar la samarreta fúcsia allisant una arruga invisible. Va tornar a seure com una nina de drap.

—No puc.

—No siguis bleda. —Va sospirar—. No m'obliguis a arrossegar-te fins allà.

En Jérémie feia els últims retocs al seu treball per a la classe de química, feia de mal pensar però era un treball de deu, l'Odd, l'Ulrich, l'Aelita i ell s'ho havien pencat. La Hertz quedaria bocabadada.

Va rebre un e-mail i el va llegir en veure que era de l'Aelita.

_Vine a la fàbrica, he d'ensenyar-te una cosa. Crec que sé a on és el meu pare._

En Jérémie va arquejar les celles rosses, un e-mail no era el que esperaria que li enviés si tenia alguna pista sobre en Franz Hopper, hauria anat a picar amb força la seva porta amb un somrís d'orella a orella, però per l'altra banda, qui podia establir cap relació entre la fàbrica i el pare de l'Aelita? Potser era una broma del nois, potser l'Aelita havia tornat a posar en marxa el superordinador...

Va aixecar-se i va agafar la jaqueta abans de sortit amb destí la fàbrica.

L'Odd encara dormia amb en Kiwi cargolat al seu costat. Somiava amb una preciosa noia de cabells negres i llargs que l'acompanyava en un romàtic passeig per la riba del mar d'Eden, el sol roig del crepuscle tintava el món sencer d'un color diferent transformant-lo tot en vermell passió. No sabia qui era ella, però li agradava molt «Quin es el teu nom?» va preguntar la noia, «No em diguis que ja no te'n recordes de mi, Odd» va contestar ella amb veu musical «Sóc jo. La S...»

—Della Robbia! —va udolar una veu femenina poc musical i gens delicada mentre el sacsejava—. Desperta, desperta, desperta! Maleït sia, desperta!

—Eh...? —Va aconseguir articular parpellejant tot mirant d'enfocar al seu atacant—. Sissi?

—Sí, jo. La Sissi Delmas, la filla del director —va remugar la noia—. Baixa dels núvols.

—Què passa? Ja és de dia?

La Sissi va bufar i va tornar a batzegar-lo.

—És clar que és de dia idiota! Has d'ajudar-me!

—No crec que l'Ulrich estigui interessant en fer el que sigui amb tu...

—No és pas això! —va exclamar i li va estampar el mòbil al nas.

L'Odd va agafar el telèfon seient al llit i va començar a llegir-lo. "_He segrestat al teu amic Hervé Pichon. No truquis a la policia, vine a la vella fàbrica abandonada._"

—És massa aviat per fer bromes, Sissi.

—No és cap broma... —va mormolar amb els ulls plorosos.

—Està bé. I què vols que hi faci?

—Que pots venir amb mi? Si us plau, t'ho suplico...

—Posa't d'esquenes —va dir l'Odd tot saltant del llit.

—Per què?

—Que vols veure'm despullat, Sissi?

La cara de la filla del director va posar-se completament vermella, va fer unes passes endarrere i va girar-se mirant atentament el pòster de la paret de l'Ulrich. Sentia la roba de l'Odd en posar-se-la i treure-se-la i el batec accelerat del seu propi cor bombant sang a les seves galtes. En Kiwi havia pujat al llit de l'Ulrich i intentava, en va, que la Sissi li gratés darrere les orelles.

Al pont que connectava la ciutat amb la vella fàbrica la Yumi va contenir un sospir. Sabia que els seus amics anaven allà sovint per remembrar els vells temps, però ella no l'havia tornat a trepitjar des del dia en que el van apagar. L'angoixava força tornar allà, no perquè el vell superordinador li fes por, més aviat era, perquè, de certa manera, la feia patir que la melangia l'envaís; ella també trobava a faltar combatre a Lyoko.

—Estàs bé? —va preguntar-li l'Ulrich en veure que s'havia aturat al vell mig del pont.

—Què? Ah... sí. No passa res.

La Yumi va reprendre la marxar agafant amb força la mà de l'Ulrich, no sabia perquè, però necessitava sentir que hi era i que era ben real. Ell no va dir res i va prémer la seva mà, seguint el ritme de les passes de la Yumi. Un somrís badoc va dibuixar-se a la seva cara, era molt plaent anar de la mà de la noia dels teus somnis.

Van aturar-se a l'entrada fitant les velles cordes que empraven per baixar al vestíbul.

—Creus que aguantaran? —va interpel·lar l'Ulrich que encara tenia vertigen i la perspectiva de fotre's de morros contra terra no el seduïa gens ni mica—. Potser hauríem d'haver entrat per _L'Hermitage_.

—Tant sols hi ha una manera de saber-ho —va fer la Yumi agafant una de les cordes—. Probar-ho.

Ella va lliscar corda avall sense problemes i va somriure triomfant mirant al seu amic que mantenia la vista fixa a la corda i semblava estar esperant sentir-la cridar per haver-se trencat alguna cosa en caure. Sabia que no miraria avall, tenia un pànic espaterrant a les altures.

—Són estables, baixa, Ulrich. —Ell va obeir aterrant com un autèntic professional amb els peus a terra en una posició d'equilibri perfecte—. I ara què?

—La idea ha estat teva.

—Ens amaguem o esperem aquí al mig?

L'Ulrich va mirar al seu voltant. A sota del que temps enrere havia estat una escala encara hi era el vell matalàs que li havien dut a en Jim quan va haver de quedar-se a viure allà durant dues setmanes. El va assenyalar i la Yumi, tot capissant-l'ho, va anar rere ell, comprovant que deixant de banda la pols, el matalàs era net i van seure, mig amagats per les ombres, esperant a qui hagués provat de prendre'ls el pèl.

La Yumi va recolzar-se a la seva espatlla amb naturalitat, com si fos quelcom que fes a diari, i va acceptar de bon grat el braç de l'Ulrich voltant-li les espatlles tot apropant-la més. Feia un temps que la barrera entre ells s'havia desdibuixat considerablement, actuaven més com una parella que com dos bons amics, però continuaven en aquell enutjós punt mort.

L'eco de unes passes al pis de dalt els va alertar de que tenien companyia, van agotnar-se a l'empara de la foscor que regnava en aquell punt de la fàbrica i van esperar a que baixés. La primera en reaccionar va ésser la Yumi que va incorporar-se i avançà fins a la part il·luminada.

—Aelita?

—Yumi? —va mormolar l'Aelita tot mirant-la—. Ulrich? Què hi feu aquí?

—I tu? —va tornar-li la pregunta el noi.

—En Jérémie m'ha citat aquí...

—De debò? —La Yumi i l'Ulrich van intercanviar mirades sorpreses—. Nosaltres hem rebut missatges de text l'un de l'altre per veure'ns a la fàbrica.

—Però estàvem junts, volíem veure qui havia estat —va aclarir la Yumi.

—I estovar-lo si era una broma —va finalitzar l'Ulrich.

L'Aelita se'l va mirar amb esglai, segurament ho havia dit seriosament. Pel que feia a la seva relació els seus dos amics eren massa susceptibles.

Tots tres van aixecar la mirada en sentir que algú s'apropava corrent, van veure dues figures que es llençaven a les sogues i que baixaven amb diferents graus d'agilitat.

—¿Odd, Sissi? —L'Aelita passejava la seva mirada entre tots dos, sorpresa no només de que estiguessin allà sinó de que estiguessin junts—. Què hi feu aquí?

—Jo us podria preguntar el mateix —va dir l'Odd gratant-se el clatell despreocupat.

—No hi ha temps per això! —va exclamar la Sissi—. L'Hervé...!

La seva veu va quedar emmudida per l'entrada en escena d'en William que va parpellejar i se'ls va mirar com si fossin la cosa més insòlita del món. El silenci va embolcallar-los amb una suor freda recorrent els seus cossos. Era massa casualitat que fossin tots a la vegada allà. Les seves veus van sonar a l'uníson com una orquestra mal sincronitzada transformant la conversa en un batibull incomprensible fins que en William va aixecar les mans amb serietat i tots van emmudir per establir torns.

A mesura que intercanviaven els motius que els havien dut fins allà tenien més clar que algú movia els fils des de les ombres, algú jugava amb ells, però amb quin propòsit, era tot un misteri.

En Jérémie que corria pel pont va topar amb l'Emilie que semblava dubtar en si havia d'entrar o no a la fàbrica, quan va arribar al seu costat va sentir les veus dels seus amics i la de la Sissi que discutien al vestíbul de la seva antiga base d'operacions contra en X.A.N.A. i els seus malèvols plans de fer-se amb el control del món.

—Passa —va dir senzillament el noi ros esglaiant a l'Emilie—. Si us plau.

—Que m'has enviat tu el missatge? —va mormolar desencantada.

—No t'he enviat res.

La noia va seguir-lo fins a l'interior i va observar com en Jérémie baixava per la corda fins a terra, va fer el mateix amb por de que la soga es trenqués.

—Fantàstic —va rondinejar l'Ulrich—. Que falta algú més?

Com a resposta una llum blanca va alçar-se des dels nítols de la fàbrica engolint-los.

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Nova història, tot i que aquesta vegada no serà una història divertida i toveta hehehe, serà un fic força cru i amb tints cruels, i un vocabulari menys senzill, també tindrà certs tocs d'humor i una mica de romanç, bé, potser de romanç hi acabarà havent força. Hi haurà capítols per a majors de 18, sigui per lemon o per violència, per això està classificada com a M.  
Necessitava passar-me a una història més afí als meus gustos per tal de no saturar-me, he estat treballant en ella a la vegada que escrivia els últims capítols d'ADQST, així que és possible que aparegui algun paral·lelisme, però la trama no té res a veure.  
Mercès al meu amic Ryûji per l'ajuda amb els temes culturals i folklòrics del Japó i per totes les dades i vivències que m'ha relatat sobre la tragèdia del _Tôhoku Chihô Taiheiyô-oki Jishin_, perquè sense elles no hagués pogut escriure algunes parts d'aquesta història. T'estimo amic meu, tens la meva gratitud eterna i una font inesgotable de trina de sabors trolls.  
Com sempre, qualsevol crítica o suggeriment serà ben rebut. Espero que us agradi.  
Una abraçada. _


End file.
